


Ask The Birds

by orca_of_my_heart99



Category: Barisi - Fandom, Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Barisi - Freeform, M/M, Prank based on song, So done with Zoom classes, Song Lyrics, Totally not written during class, i was bored, maybe it was written during class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29947377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orca_of_my_heart99/pseuds/orca_of_my_heart99
Summary: Barba pulls a prank on Carisi
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Kudos: 8





	Ask The Birds

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write another short story about a prank.

**Barba**

Why do we play with fire?

Why do we run our finger through the flame?

Why do we leave our hand on the stove-

Although we know we're in for some pain?

**Carisi**

I don't know why. I'm not some psychologist. Why are you even wondering about this?

**Barba**

Oh, why do we refuse to hang a light

When the streets are dangerous?

Why does it take an accident

Before the truth gets through to us?

**Carisi**

What kind of accident are you talking about? What streets are dangerous?

**Barba**

Cages or wings?

Which do you prefer?

Ask the birds.

Fear or love, baby?

Don't say the answer

Actions speak louder than words.

**Carisi**

Ask what birds? Why can’t I answer? I choose love, btw. And yes actions can speak louder than words.

**Barba**

Why should we try to be our best

When we can just get by and still gain?

**Carisi**

I guess people just want to do what's easiest.

**Barba**

Why do we nod our heads

Although we know

The boss is wrong as rain?

**Carisi**

What boss are you talking about? Your boss? What were they wrong about?

**Barba**

Why should we blaze a trail

When the well worn path seems safe and

So inviting?

How-as we travel, can we

See the dismay-

And keep from fighting?

**Carisi**

Idk, why people should blaze a trail. Maybe because they want to change the world? idk

**Barba**

Cages or wings?

Which do you prefer?

Ask the birds

Cages or wings?

Fear or love, baby?

Don't say the answer

Actions speak louder than words

**Carisi**

Again, what birds are you talking about? The only birds we have here are pigeons and I don't want anything to do with them. And yet again I don't understand why I cant answer.

**Barba**

What does it take

To wake up a generation?

How can you make someone

Take off and fly?

If we don't wake up

And shake up the nation

We'll eat the dust of the world

Wondering why

**Carisi**

What generation do you want to wake up and why? Also, I don't know you how can make someone take off and fly. Maybe you should  _ ask the birds.  _ What do you mean you will eat the dust of the world?

**Barba**

Why do we stay with lovers

Who we know, down deep

Just aren't right?

Why would we rather

Put ourselves through hell

Then sleep alone at night?

**Carisi**

Maybe people just get so lonely they will take whatever just so that they are not alone.

**Barba**

Why do we follow leaders who never lead?

**Carisi**

Ask the people who elected Trump….

**Barba**

Why does it take catastrophe to start a revolution?

If we're so free, tell me why?

Someone tell me why

So many people bleed?

**Carisi**

I think it often takes a tragic event to get people to act.

**Barba**

Cages or wings?

Which do you prefer?

Ask the birds.

Cages or wings?

Fear or love, baby?

Don't say the answer.

**Carisi**

Ok, something is definitely off with you today. Why do you keep talking about cages and wings? And what is it with you and talking to birds?!

**Barba**

Actions speak louder than

Louder than, louder than

Louder than, louder than

Don't say the answer

Actions speak louder than

Louder than, louder than, ooh

They speak louder

Actions speak louder than...

Louder than, louder than

**Carisi**

Ok, I just realized you were messing with me. I can’t believe I fell for this. I will definitely get you back.

**Barba**

Sorry, I just had to try and see if this prank would work. See you after work :)

**Carisi**

:)

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored in class so I wrote a quick something. I thought it would be funny if Raf texted Sonny song lyrics. I tried this once and it didn't go to well.... The song Barba used is called Louder Than Words and its from a musical called Tick, Tick...Boom!


End file.
